


12. things you said when you thought i was asleep

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pack Feels, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clock is about to tick past 3 o’clock when they finally get to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12. things you said when you thought i was asleep

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/132183563625/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)

The clock is about to tick past 3 o’clock when they finally get to bed. It had taken the pack more time than they’d expected to chase the were-lions out of the forest and away from the town. As usual, Erica had stayed by Cora’s side, and no one got hurt (thankfully).

Cora pulls the bed sheets around her body and snuggles close to Erica, resting her head against her girlfriend’s neck. Erica doesn’t say anything in response, so Cora assumes she’s already fallen asleep.

“I love you so much, Erica,” Cora says, sighing in relief.

Their pack ‘adventures’ aren’t fun anymore; they’re not going out for pizza or staying in and relaxing. Instead, they’re constantly getting injured and worrying about who is going to make it back alive. It’s too stressful for a bunch of teenagers who should be focusing on passing high school and submitting college applications.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you. You mean the world to me.” Cora exhales sharply and pinches the bridge of her nose. “We need to take a break from this pack stuff.”

Erica rolls over and kisses Cora’s neck softly.

“I know,” She says sleepily. “We can talk to Scott about it in the morning.”

Cora frowns. She had been so sure that Erica was asleep; her heartbeat had sounded so calm and steady.

“I love you, Cora,” Erica tells her, moving closer.

Cora nods and wraps an arm around her girlfriend. “I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
